


She Tastes like a Candy Apple

by alien_lord



Series: John Murphy (The 100) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional, F/M, Hair Pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, heartbroken raven, instead of fucking Bellamy she fucks murphy, lonely, murphy is a baby ok, murphy just needs love, not even sorry, possible pregnancy, sad Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Murphy sneaks around the camp trying to find a weapon after he comes back to seek medical attention after being tortured by the Grounders. However, he disturbed someones's sleep, and they have a different idea of what to do.





	She Tastes like a Candy Apple

John Murphy wasn’t a nice boy. He’d been drawn immediately to Bellamy when they’d landed, because Bellamy had a way about him that kept the 100 in line. John knew that if he got involved with Bellamy, he’d have power and authority over the whole camp, and he desperately craved power. Those who are powerless through most of their lives, crave power the most. 

Time had passed now, since when the 100 had landed, and John had been exiled from the camp and tortured by the Grounders. He’d returned, and was being healed, and he knew they planned to throw him out again as soon as he was well, so he was dragging out his illness. He’d waited till everyone was asleep and was creeping around the camp. He’d been trying to find a weapon to hold onto, but unfortunately, all the weapons were tucked away safely.

Murphy crept back to the drop ship, careful not to make any noise. Letting himself back in, he snuck past the cots of injured, and accidentally bumped someone’s leg. It was Raven, the mechanic that had come from the Arc on her own. Murphy froze, if she woke up and knew he’d left the drop ship he was dead. He knew there was something going on between her and Bellamy, he wasn’t stupid. 

As he stood frozen beside her cot, she shifted, and he saw her eyes open, and see him. “Mur-“ she started saying, too loudly, before he snapped his hand over her mouth.  
“Stop, please. I’m not going to hurt anyone-“. It was a lie but she didn’t know that. His lip curled up a little and he waited for her to calm down.

She struggled under his hand for a second, eyes wide, while he held his finger to his lips, indicating she needed to hush. 

“Please, I just wanted to stretch my legs-“ he whispered, trying to make sure that his voice wasn’t heard. He felt it was a good excuse for why he’d been sneaking around midway through the night. 

Raven finally settled in her cot, letting him remove his hand.  
“I don’t trust you-“ she snarled, keeping her voice low, anyway. She looked him over, weighing the odds he was lying. The odds were pretty high. However, she couldn’t help but feel that he was weak, and injured, and it pulled at her heart strings a little bit. 

He’d been obviously beaten and tortured. His nose was split, and his lip was cut and swollen. One of his eyebrows was still black and blue, and both of his cheeks had huge cuts that ran from the corner of his eyes to his jaw line. She couldn’t help but notice under the bruises, and the scabs, he was attractive. He had a strong nose, and jaw, and while his face was wide set, his cheekbones were defined, and attractive. 

She sat up in the cot, and he let her, and there was a moment or two of silence as they looked each other over. There was a thick silence between them, before Raven shifted her legs over the cot and stood. She’d been upset for days over Finn. He’d broken her heart. It was obvious that he wanted Clarke more, and while that wasn’t Clarke’s fault, it didn’t make it hurt less. 

Reaching her hand out, she slowly touched the front of his chest, and Murphy flinched. He wasn’t used to any touch that wasn’t violence.  
“Do you know how to get out of camp?” She asked, her beautiful face displaying an emotion that Murphy couldn’t guess.  
He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t want to leave camp. There’s Grounders out there.”

Raven nodded. That was valid, he’d just had his finger nails pulled out by the Grounders. Why would he want to set foot outside of the camp?  
“Come with me-“ she told him, reaching for his hand. He didn’t know what to do, so he let her. She crept past the others sleeping on the hammocks, and pulled him outside, gently. 

“Where are we going?” He asked her, a little nervous. This was definitely not the outcome he’d been expecting after sneaking back in.  
This time it was Raven that held her fingers to her lips, “Follow me,” she whispered, and led Murphy to the store house where the majority of their food was held.  
As soon as they were inside, the only lights coming from some solar lamps she’d jury rigged to run in the night and charge during the day. 

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked, and suddenly it was him that was nervous.  
Raven stood in front of him, mildly annoyed that he hadn’t caught on yet. 

“I want you to fuck me-“ she told him, straight up. 

He blanched a little in surprise, and looked around quickly to see if it was a trap. “Are you serious?” He asked, running a hand through his thick hair. “I thought you and Finn-“  
“Don’t mention him.” Raven cut him off, moving closer to him, surveying his features. “I don’t want to think about him. I want to think about someone else.”  
Murphy considered the offer. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting into-“ he told her, his face serious. “I’m a traitor. They tried to execute me. Don’t get tied up in that.” It was probably the most noble thing he’d ever said. 

“Don’t tell me what to do-“ she told him, snippily. “Either take your clothes off, or I’ll find someone willing.”

He didn’t need to be asked again. He really didn’t care if this fucked up her reputation in the camp if it was found out, he just desperately wanted to have sex. Yanking his shirt up over his head, he tossed it on the floor, while Raven did the same. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her breasts were perky and beautiful. She had small nipples, and her breasts were perfectly hand sized. He took a step forward, and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. She didn’t flinch away, so he pressed a kiss to her mouth. It hurt his lip, but if he didn’t kiss her too hard it was manageable. 

She ran her calloused hands over his chest, enjoying the feeling of the definition of the muscles under his skin. While Bellamy usually took all the credit for being strongest, Murphy was incredibly muscular as well. Raven kissed a trail down his chest, trying her best to ignore the many cuts and bruises that still covered his body. She knelt, and pulled his belt open, kissing a path down his treasure trail. 

Murphy could feel his erection straining in the front of his pants, and he desperately wanted to bend her over, and fuck her. He wasn’t a ‘making love’ kind of guy. Raven yanked his pants down, and took his length in her hand, giving it kisses before slowly taking the end in her mouth. 

Murphy let out a low groan as she sucked the tip, grabbing the back of her hair, and pulling her closer as she sucked. She glanced up, her full lips wrapped around the base of his cock, eyes wide. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He thrust his hips slowly, watching her deep throat his penis, and enjoying the feeling of her hot, wet, throat.  
She sucked his dick for a couple minutes, touching the insides of his thighs gently, as he kept his hand knotted into her hair. A couple minutes later, he yanked her off his dick, and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her, hard, even though her mouth was still wet with saliva from sucking on his dick. 

There was a table nearby, and he shoved her towards it, bending her over it as she let out a delighted gasp. Finn never manhandled her, he was a cuddler, and Raven wanted to be taken, hard. Murphy yanked her pants down, accidentally scratching her with his nail, and she cringed. He didn’t notice though, and shoved her down onto the table, pressing his hand into her back to keep her chest down on the table as he kicked her legs apart for easier access. 

It didn’t matter that she wasn’t interested in him romantically. He wasn’t a sappy person. The fact that he was having skin on skin contact with another person was more than enough. He’d been so alone, for so long. He slid his fingers between her legs, rubbing her clit, as she moaned under him. She was wet, her pussy nearly dripping, the insides of her legs sticky from arousal. 

Murphy knelt behind her, spreading her pussy from the back before he ate her out. Raven gasped, hands clutching at the table as Murphy devoured her. He grabbed her hips, holding her tightly as he shoved his tongue inside of her, enjoying the feelings of her squirming beneath him. 

Taking a breath, he stopped sucking and licking her pussy long enough to tell her, "You taste like a god damn candy apple-" before thrusting his tongue into her pussy, licking up every drop of her arousal that he could. 

She bucked her hips, getting close to orgasm, and he didn’t stop until he felt her pussy contract, and she let out a muffled scream, holding her hand over her own mouth so that she wouldn’t be heard. He stood up, spit into his hands and rubbed it over his dick, and then slid himself into her. Raven moaned, her voice thick with lust. “Oh my god-“ she breathed, out of breath from her orgasm.

Murphy shoved her head down on the table, and fucked her, hard. The feeling of her hot pussy still in its light spasms from the orgasm, tightening around his dick made him crazy with lust. Digging his hand into his hair, he pulled on it much too hard, but she didn’t mind. Looking down, he watched his cock slip in and out of her wet pussy, and spread her butt cheeks to get a better look. 

“You feel so good-“ he told her, his voice thick and deep, his one hand grasping the side of her hip as he fucked her. Raven let out a low moan, eyes rolling back into her head while he fucked her. Murphy felt himself getting close to cumming. “I’m going to cum in you-“ he told her, kissing the back of her neck.  
“Don’t – please-“ Raven begged, squirming back on his dick a little, trying to get him to pull out. 

It was too late, and with a shaky moan, Murphy did cum, enjoying the feeling of his cock twitching in her pussy as he came in her pussy.  
Pulling out, cum ran down the inside of her leg as he pulled his pants back up and redid his belt. 

“Thanks for that-“ He told her with a chuckle, grabbing his shirt off of the ground. 

“Fuck you-“ she told him, smacking his chest with her hand as she began to gather her clothes. “Why didn’t you pull out?”

He gave a cocky shrug before tugging his shirt on. “I’m not opposed to being a Daddy-“ he grinned, “And I figured we probably need to start repopulating down here.” His lip drew back, and he flashed a cocky smile. It would have been more appealing if his face wasn’t half bruised, but it made Raven’s pussy tingle all the same. 

Raven scowled, but didn’t say anything more. She was still a little out of breath, and she’d never had her pussy eaten out like Murphy just had. As she fixed her pony tail she gave a little shrug. “Want to do this again sometime?”

Murphy grinned, “Sure. As long as I’m not banished in the coming days. I’d love to bend you over the store room table again and show you how a real man has sex.”  
Raven’s face flushed a little at the jab at Finn, but she decided to let it slide. “Let’s get you back to bed before Clarke wakes up and does the rounds. I don’t want them thinking you’re this healthy yet.”

Murphy grinned, pleased how the night had worked out, “You and me both”.


End file.
